


toying somewhere between love and abuse

by deereynolds



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:49:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1932690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deereynolds/pseuds/deereynolds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dennis reminded himself of how okay Dee looked in the moment, and how nervous she obviously was and seized the opportunity."</p><p>30 kisses between Dennis and Dee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so i decided to do that 30 kisses thing for dennis/dee. all 30 of these chapters will probably be really short, i'm sorry friends. title taken from angel of small death and the codeine scene by hozier.

The Jersey Shore was unbelievably hot and they were walking around in their bathing suits.  Dee was wearing a bikini just to spite her mom, who had told her she was to gangling and misshapen to wear something even slightly revealing.  Dennis thought she looked fine.  Better than fine, really.  And she had just gotten her hair braided, making her look like that one super model that everyone thought looked fine.

They wandered under the boardwalk, where multiple couples stood around somewhere in the midst of kissing.  Dennis had never kissed anyone before, and knew for a fact that neither had Dee, considering how much more attractive he was than her.  She looked uncomfortable and slightly scared by all the people, clinging on to Dennis' arm nervously.  

Dennis let that fact that he felt left out get the better of him and he nudged Dee.  She turned towards him as they stopped walking.  Dennis reminded himself of how okay Dee looked in the moment, and how nervous she obviously was and seized the opportunity.  He didn't ask, didn't want to ruin the entire moment, and he kissed her.  It was an innocent, closed-mouthed, first-kiss type deal.  Dee didn't seem upset or even slightly phased by it.

They did a few times after that.  The innocence melted away eventually. 


	2. Chapter 2

On prom night, Dee locked herself in her room and cried instead of going.  In the middle of the night, after the house was quiet, Dennis crept through the hallway and saw a thin sliver of light protruding underneath Dee's door.  He let himself in.

Dee was on her bed, crying quietly.  When she heard the door open she looked up.  When she saw Dennis standing in the doorway, she threw her pillow at him.  "Get out of here, dickwad!" she screeched. 

Dennis stepped in and shut the door behind him, sitting next to her on the bed.  She was still wearing her prom dress.  "I don't know what Mom was talking about," he said, "you don't look fat."  Far from it, in fact. He always thought Dee to be too bony.  Too rough.  

"It doesn't matter now."  Dee reached behind her back to unzip the dress, but her back brace got in the way.  "Help me," she demanded.  Dennis obliged, unzipping the dress and helping her slip out of it.  He could see her ribs as if her skin was transparent.  She put on a t-shirt, with some difficultly, then flopped back down on the bed.  "I don't know why I was going.  I didn't even have a date."

"That can't be true," Dennis cooed.  Before he could stop himself he blurted out, "I would've taken you."

Dee perked up at this, but then let it slide, hitting him.  "Liar," she whined.

This time she kissed him, hard.  They hadn't done this since the Jersey Shore.  But even at the Shore, it never happened like this.  This was going somewhere.

"You know," Dee whispered, "I've always wanted to have sex on prom." 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter feels like an au but i think it's something that could have happened idk

Dee had always been hard and jagged like a broken beer bottle.  And she would cut you just like one.  But of course Dee's boyfriend didn't think that.  Didn't fear her, didn't even respect her.  And said boyfriend had hurt her.  So said boyfriend had to die. Dennis thought about her while he waited in the cell. Waited for her.

"Well there he is.  Mr. Genius Mastermind Sociopath," she said bitterly.  "Wait were you thinking?"

"I was thinking I'd get away with it.  There was a _slight_ issue with that but--"

"Stop.  My god, there was no way you were ever going to get away with it."

"I would have if _someone_ hadn't called the police," he explained levelly.  Accusatory.

"Of course I'm going to call the police, dumbass.  You tried to _kill_ my boyfriend," she shrieked.

" _Kill_ is a very strong word, Deandra.  I simply thought I would teach him a lesson."

Dee put her hands on the bars separating them.  Dennis placed his over hers.  "Well," she said weakly, "he's going to pull through."

Dennis scoffed.  "I guess not everything works out the way you plan."

He leaned forward and kissed her through the bars, hard.  She pushed him off.  "We're in public, asshole."

She turned away.  As she was walking out the door she yelled, "I'm sure mommy will find it in her heart to pay your bail."

The door slammed behind her. 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look at this!!! i'm finally updating it!! woo

College terrified Dee for exactly two reasons:

1\. She had to wear the back-brace and start college as a fucking monster.

2\. Dennis had decided to come to U Penn with her. 

During the first few weeks of school, Dennis ignored her.  No, scratch that.  He ignored her the entire time, basically.  Except there was one night.  A frat party.  

Dee did her best to look okay (though it was impossible to work around her brace.) She wanted to make a good impression, maybe.  Maybe she wanted Dennis to acknowledge her existence  _for once_ considering this was  _her_ school and  _he_ followed her to it.  He couldn't deny that he wanted something to do with her, try as he might.

The party was at his frat, so naturally he was already there, and naturally he was perving out on some moderately good looking blonde with a drink in her hand. Everyone looked at Dee (Dee the  _monster_ ) when she walked in.  Everyone.  Including Dennis.

He even talked to her.  Well actually, screeched at her.  The  _what are you doing here_ s, the  _what exactly are you trying to do to me_ s, and the ever popular murderous threats.  They didn't phase her at all really.  She had come her for a reason.

So maybe kissing your brother in the middle of a frat party is a dangerous thing to do.  But maybe because everyone was drunk, and no one actually  _knew_ that it was her brother, maybe that makes it okay.  And maybe because Dennis had a room in this frat, a room that was empty, maybe they had a place to go that was a little more private and a little bit closer.

And maybe they could get reacquainted. 


End file.
